Proud of your brother
by Gwen Stark. Queen in the North
Summary: Robb Stark, herdeiro de Winterfell. Mas antes de ser um senhor, ele era um irmão mais velho, e tudo o que queria era deixar seus cinco irmãos mais novos orgulhosos - spoilers de A Storm of Swords.


**Proud of your brother**

O nome comum do Norte era Brandon. Depois do ocorrido com o Rei Louco, era até de se esperar que ele fosse batizado como Brandon ou Rickard. Mas o pai da criança estava longe, na guerra. Ele nem parecia uma criança do Norte. Tinha um tufo de cabelos ruivos e os olhos – quando estes finalmente se abriram para contemplar o mundo – eram azuis. Cores dos Tully, como a mãe.

- Robb. – Catelyn, outrora Tully, agora uma Stark, dissera ao Meistre Vyman. – Robb Stark.

_Nasceu para ser o senhor de Winterfell._ Catelyn pensou, com um sorriso no rosto. Um dia, aquele lindo bebê sonolento em seus braços estaria sentado em um cadeirão de pedra, governando todo o Norte.

Quando a guerra acabou e Aerys e Rhaegar Targaryen haviam sido mortos, Catelyn e o filho fizeram viagem para o Norte. A princípio, tudo lhe parecera estranho. As árvores eram estranhas, as construções eram estranhas, as pessoas eram estranhas. Todas lhe tratavam bem, é lógico – afinal, agora era a Senhora deles também. E todas, sem nenhuma exceção, vinham conhecer o pequeno Senhor, o seu bebê.

Catelyn percebeu que olhavam com amor para o seu filho. _Seus senhores Stark sempre lhes foram bons. Assim também será o meu filho._ Cat nunca achou, em sua vida, que amaria alguém tanto quanto amava o seu pequeno Robb. _Ned também o amará. Pode não existir, ainda, muito afeto entre nós, mas em nossas obrigações geramos um filho. Ele pode não se parecer fisicamente com o pai, mas será um grande guerreiro, como ele, ah se será!_

Winterfell os recebeu. Era um lugar completamente diferente de Correrrio, mas Catelyn sabia que não podia se lamentar. _Esse é meu lar agora. Sou a Senhora deste castelo. Esse é o povo de meu marido, é o povo de meu filho._

Mas a volta de Ned Stark não fora exatamente como Catelyn imaginara. Ela apresentou-lhe o pequeno Robb Stark, enquanto ele trouxera o também bebê Jon Snow. Snow. O nome dos bastardos no Norte.

Esse sim se parecia como uma criança do Norte. O bastardo de Ned Stark chegara a Winterfell e causara tanto rebuliço quanto o pequeno Robb. E, mesmo que a criança desagradasse a Catelyn, uma parte mesquinha dela gostava de ouvir as lavadeiras falarem de Jon Snow porque faltava amor nas palavras das mulheres. Ao contrário de _"Você viu o lindo bebê que é o nosso pequeno Senhor? Vocês viram Robb Stark?"_, Catelyn as ouvia dizer _"Oh, vocês viram o bastardo de Lorde Stark?"_. Agradava-lhe porque nunca havia um elogio, nunca havia amor na frase delas. O bastardo Jon Snow nunca seria como o seu Robb Stark.

A Catelyn não competia cuidar de Jon, mas o bebê era irrequieto e teimoso. Enquanto apenas uma criada ajudava Lady Stark a cuidar de Robb, era preciso quatro amas para cuidar de Jon Snow. Enquanto o Stark era uma criança comportada para a pouca idade, Snow era bagunceiro, barulhento e chorava – muito. Jon chorava tanto que Catelyn sempre acordava no meio da noite assustada. Quando isso acontecia, irritava-se. Mas quando o choro de Jon acordava Robb, ela ficava furiosa.

Ned, porém, dedicava uma parte igual de seu tempo tanto a Robb quanto a Jon. E era isso que Catelyn temia. _Esse menino vai roubar o pai de Robb..._

Mas Catelyn estava errada. Completamente errada.

* * *

Não havia muitas crianças de sua idade em Winterfell. A maioria das crianças era bem mais velha do que ele. Tom e Calon tinham ambos seis anos, enquanto as gêmeas de Joseth, um homem dos estábulos, tinham sete. Também, pudera. Nascera no meio da guerra. Guerra na qual muitos pais haviam morrido. Sem pais, sem filhos. Essa era a explicação, mesmo que Robb não soubesse como uma coisa resultava na outra.

Outra coisa que Robb não entendia, era sua relação com Jon. Ele tinha o sobrenome Snow, se parecia mais com o pai do que ele, sempre fora mais alto do que Robb e o menino tinha certeza de que Jon era mais velho, mesmo que ninguém soubesse precisar a exatidão do nascimento dele. Haviam adotado um dia como o dia do nome de Jon, que era até algum tempo depois do de Robb, mas ele tinha certeza de que Jon era mais velho do que ele. _É mais alto do que eu, tem de ser mais velho._

Robb e Jon tinham o mesmo pai, mas não a mesma mãe. Eram, assim, denominados meios-irmãos, o que sempre confundiu Robb. _Como pode ele ser só meio-irmão meu? Temos o mesmo pai, somos irmãos como o pai é irmão de tio Benjen._

Mas a mãe dizia que Robb não deveria perder tempo pensando nessas coisas.

- Ele é seu meio-irmão, Robb. Vê, ele carrega o nome Snow, o nome dado aos bastardos no Norte. Você carrega o nome Stark, há de ser o senhor de Winterfell quando tiver idade.

Mas Robb não queria ser senhor. Ao que entendia, a função do pai era ficar sentado no cadeirão de pedra, enquanto os homens do Norte vinham fazer reclamações. Alguns traziam boas notícias, mas não era a maioria. Por que é que Robb trocaria as suas tardes de fim de primavera a correr pelo pátio com Jon a ficar sentado em uma cadeira dura de pedra?

Nessa época, a vida de Robb era bem mais fácil. Como tinha apenas três anos, não tinha Meistre Luwin, Sor Rodrik Cassel ou Septão Chayle a darem-lhe lições. De vez em quando, Hullen levava Robb e Jon a darem voltas no pátio em pequenos pôneis. Robb não tinha que aprender a ler ou escrever, ou a saber a história e geografia de Westeros, ou a somar e fazer contas, ou a comandar exércitos, ou a caçar, ou a lutar com espadas. De todos esses, Robb só queria aprender a usar a espada. Ele e Jon costumavam usar os gravetos caídos no chão do Bosque Sagrado para duelar, mas tudo o que conseguiam era se arranharem – e Robb ainda ganhava o olhar severo da mãe.

Pelas manhãs, Robb e Jon brincavam com Calon, Tom, Bandy e Shyra. Como meninas, Bandy e Shyra não gostavam quando eles começavam com brincadeiras muito violentas. Bandy sempre dizia a Calon:

- Você quer bater no seu futuro senhor, Calon?

Robb tinha uma coleção de miniaturas em madeira. Costumavam montar uma cena de batalha em alguma mesa do Grande Salão antes de servirem-lhes o almoço. Certa vez, Nabo, a ajudante de cozinha, emprestou-lhes um prato, que eles encheram de água. Quando o pai perguntou-lhe o que era aquela cena, Robb disse:

- A Batalha do Tridente. Tom me disse que era assim.

O pai dera-lhe um sorriso triste ao ver sua representação. Robb sabia que a batalha havia ocorrido na Rebelião de Robert, e que o pai lutara ao lado do rei. Robb nascera no meio dessa guerra, a que havia acabado com a dinastia Targaryen, embora Robb ainda não soubesse o que era uma dinastia.

Robb dividia as tardes em três partes. Logo depois do almoço, a mãe o levava ao septo, onde rezava com ela – ele não entendia muito bem o que estava fazendo, só repetia o que a mãe dizia. Depois, ia com o pai ao Bosque Sagrado, onde rezavam para a árvore-coração – e, mais uma vez, Robb não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo; sentava-se entre o pai e Jon e ficava olhando para o rosto na árvore, não ousando desviar os olhos. Na terceira parte da tarde, Robb e Jon iam ter com Palla, o pequeno aprendiz dos canis. Gostavam de brincar com os filhotes, mas não se atreviam a mexer com os grandes de caça do pai, não desde que derrubaram, acidentalmente, um balde d'água na cara do gigantesco Caçador, o maior cão de Farlen. Caçador os seguiu por todo o pátio e os manteve no topo de uma árvore no Bosque Sagrado até que o próprio Farlen e o cavalariço Hodor viessem resgatá-los.

Com a primavera chegando ao fim, os dias ficavam mais longos, o que permitia a Robb ficar por mais tempo correndo pelo pátio de Winterfell. Ao escurecer, a mãe o chamava para dentro do castelo, onde lhe dava banho e o vestia para a janta. Mas entre o banho e a janta, havia um momento doloroso: quando a mãe insistia em pentear os seus cabelos. Jon vivia rindo dele, dizendo que pentes eram coisas de meninas. Robb, certa vez, fizera a besteira de comentar isso com a mãe, o que a irritou:

- Você é um pequeno senhor, Robb. Não pode parecer desleixado. Não vou prender seu cabelo, se é isso que teme. Só vou deixa-lo mais apresentável aos outros.

Robb achava que a mãe o deixaria era careca!

Após o jantar, a Velha Ama sentava-se com ele em seu quarto, geralmente em frente à lareira. Quase sempre Jon estava com ele. A Velha Ama contava-lhes todas as histórias que conhecia: Caminhantes Brancos, os filhos da floresta, os dragões de outrora, a Valíria de antes da perdição, os antigos Reis do Norte. As histórias haviam, todas, se passado centenas de anos no passado, mas Robb tinha certeza de que a Velha Ama havia visto todas pessoalmente.

Por vezes, os dois irmãos acabavam adormecendo no mesmo quarto. Mas Robb odiava dividir a cama com Jon. Snow se mexia muito durante a noite, chacoalhando a cama e acordando Robb com frequência. Isso sem falar que puxava o cobertor e o chutava de vez em quando.

Mas a vida de Robb mudou completamente no dia que o corvo chegou de Porto Real. Muitos dos corvos chegavam e partiam sob os cuidados de Meistre Luwin, mas aquela mensagem em especial acarretara em uma série de mudanças na vida de Robb. Meistre Luwin levara-a ao pai em um momento que Robb estava com ele. O Meistre entregou a mensagem a Ned Stark e pediu licença para ir ver a senhora Catelyn. Ao ver o pai sorrindo, Robb perguntou o que dizia a mensagem.

- Era do rei Robert. A rainha Cersei acaba de lhe dar um filho, Joffrey.

Logo depois de lê-la por inteiro duas vezes, o pai ia retirar-se para tratar de assuntos do castelo, até que Catelyn chegou. A mãe parecera a Robb meio pálida e enjoada, o que o preocupou um pouco, não fosse o sorriso que ostentava no rosto. Robb continuou a comer seu pedaço de torta, enquanto os pais conversavam. A mãe disse alguma coisa ao pai que o fez abraça-la. Ned Stark podia amar sua esposa, mas era um homem frio, não saía distribuindo abraços a esposa no meio de seu salão.

A mãe sorriu ao chamar-lhe. Robb se aproximou dos pais, ainda com um pedaço da tortinha na boca. O pai e a mãe abaixaram-se para ficar da altura do filho, mas foi o pai quem lhe disse:

- Robb, nós temos uma importante notícia a lhe dar.

Robb achou que, finalmente, o pai lhe daria uma espada. Depois percebeu como aquilo era idiota: tinha apenas três anos. Mas foi a mãe quem, enfim, contou-lhe a novidade:

- Robb, você vai ter um irmão.

Ao invés de passar o resto do dia brincando com Jon e as outras crianças, Robb ficou especulando como seria a sua vida depois de ter um irmão. Um bebê? Como é que iria surgir um bebê? E por que tinha que ter outro irmão? Já tinha Jon e os dois podiam dividir a atenção do pai ou dos outros empregados do castelo. Foi então que Robb se deu conta: seu novo irmão teria a mesma mãe que ele! O bebê não seria como Jon, ele seria filho legítimo e carregaria o nome Stark, tal como ele.

Robb viu Mikken, o ferreiro, entregar a nova espada a Jory. Ele a mostrou para os outros guardas, Hayhead, Desmond, Jacks e Poxy Tym. Havia um brilho no olhar dos jovens guardas, um brilho que Robb nunca vira antes nos olhos de ninguém. Era um olhar de admiração. Então Robb soube que era assim que queria que seus irmãos o olhassem.

_Vou deixá-los orgulhosos._ Robb pensou. _Meus irmãos mais novos vão todos me olhar como os guardas olham para Jory. Serei um ótimo irmão mais velho._

O tempo foi passando, o quarto dia do nome de Robb passou e a barriga da senhora sua mãe crescia. As criadas tinham de ajuda-la em quase tudo que Catelyn quisesse fazer. Jon dizia que era um menino, mas Robb tinha a forte intuição de que seria uma menina.

- Ruiva e de olhos azuis. – Robb dissera-lhe.

E Robb estivera certo. Numa manhã quente, estava no pátio, brincando com Jon e as gêmeas de Joseth, quando ouviu um rebuliço dos criados. Era ama para lá, ama para cá. E todas elas traziam ordens de Meistre Luwin:

- Meistre Luwin pediu toalhas!

- Meistre Luwin pediu por uma bacia d'água. Rápido!

- Meistre Luwin disse que chamassem Lorde Stark!

Robb tentou perguntar a alguma das empregadas o que estava acontecendo, mas ninguém tinha tempo a perder. Todos lhe pediam desculpas, mas estavam ocupados demais. Foi só mais tarde, quase já pela noite, que o pai fora chama-lo e leva-lo pessoalmente até os aposentos da mãe – o pai pedira a Jon que esperasse mais um tempo até poder vê-la.

Robb estivera certo o tempo todo. O embrulho nos braços da senhora sua mãe tinha um tufo de cabelos ruivos como ele tivera um dia. Os olhos eram grandes bolas azuis como safiras e brilhavam ao encará-lo. E era uma menina. A pequena irmã de Robb fora batizada de Sansa Stark.

Sansa, com seus olhinhos azuis, espiou todo o quarto a sua volta, até ficar encarando Robb. Ao olhar para o irmão mais velho, sorriu. Robb ficou todo feliz:

- Mãe, ela sorri para mim!

A mãe e o pai riram. Catelyn Stark parecia exausta, mas sorria aos filhos. Robb e o pai sentaram-se na cama ao lado de Catelyn. A senhora sua mãe permitiu-lhe que segurasse a pequena irmã.

Robb ouviu o estalido de um beijo vindo de trás. O pai dera um beijo delicado na testa da mãe. A pequena Sansa bocejou e fechou os olhos. Adormecera ali mesmo nos braços de Robb. _Vou lhe deixar orgulhosa, irmã. Eu lhe prometo._

* * *

Estavam todos em seu quarto, esperando pela hora que os gritos da senhora Catelyn parariam. A pequena Sansa estava aninhada a Robb, em um estado entre o dormindo e o acordada. Jon estava sentado na ponta da cama, brincando com os dedos. Theon Greyjoy, o protegido do pai, estava na janela, olhando para o céu. Estava com eles desde o começo daquele ano, quando o pai partira para a batalha. Voltara com Theon. Diziam que ele era cativo em Winterfell, mas Robb nunca o vira em uma cela. Ao contrário disso, estava sempre junto a Robb e Jon, até mesmo com a pequena Sansa. Sentava-se ao lado deles nas refeições e tinha lições de leitura junto aos meninos com Meistre Luwin. A mãe o tratava melhor do que tratava a Jon Snow. Na cabeça de Robb, não era assim que os prisioneiros eram tratados. _Ele não deve ser cativo. Shyra devia estar me enganando._

Um último grito cortou o ar, acordando a pequena Sansa deitada em Robb. Ela ficou assustada, seus olhinhos azuis esbugalhados. Nas últimas semanas, Robb tentara lhe convencer que ter um irmão caçula seria legal, mas a menina parecia não entender. Tinha apenas dois anos, era ainda um bebê. Sansa parecia ter certeza de que o irmão roubaria a mãe dela.

Jon também não parecia muito feliz. Quando Sansa nascera, ele levou uma semana inteira para conseguir vê-la, e isso só foi possível porque entrara nos aposentos da bebê num dos raros momentos em que a senhora Catelyn não estava lá. Ele dissera a Robb que duvidava que com a nova criança fosse diferente.

Já era noite e, até agora, nada. Theon fora ao seu quarto, deixando os irmãos sozinhos. Robb deitou-se em sua cama, ao lado da irmãzinha, com Jon também se deitando ao seu outro lado. Sansa também nunca gostou muito de dividir uma cama com Jon.

- Pés gelados. – Ela reclamava.

A noite passou silenciosa. Pela manhã, Robb sentiu alguém cutuca-lo de leve e chama-lo pelo nome. Abriu os olhos devagar e encontrou o pai, sorrindo. Ele o chamou e pediu que ele fizesse silêncio para não acordar os irmãos. Robb conseguiu realizar a tarefa parcialmente. Jon continuou sonolento, mas Sansa acordou em um pulo, abraçando o pai com força.

- Cadê a mãe? – Sansa perguntou.

- Vamos até ela, querida. – Ned Stark deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

O senhor seu pai dera uma de suas mãos a Sansa e a outra a Robb. Juntos, os três subiram os degraus até o quarto do pai e da mãe. Encontraram, lá dentro, a senhora Catelyn sentada na cama, arrumando as mangas do vestido. Havia acabado de dar de mamar ao pequeno embrulho envolto em mantas cinzentas. Aquele embrulho era Arya Stark, a mais nova integrante da família.

Arya se parecia mais com Jon Snow, que era seu meio-irmão, do que com Robb e Sansa. Seus cabelos eram um tufo bagunçado de mechas castanhas, os olhos eram cinzentos, ela era magricela e de face longa. A menina agitava-se freneticamente, puxando os cabelos ruivos da mãe com a ponta dos dedinhos pequenos.

Sansa espiou curiosa o bebê, mas voltou a se esconder atrás de Robb. O irmão mais velho a induziu a olhar para Arya:

- Está bem, olhe. Ela é inofensiva.

Mas o próprio Robb começou a duvidar disso quando a mãe entregou-lhe a pequena nos braços. Arya Stark não era exatamente inofensiva. Ela se debatia no colo de Robb, distribuindo-lhe pequenos tapas e puxando suas roupas. Sansa afastou-se dos irmãos e correu até o pai. Ned Stark rira:

- Está tudo bem, Sansa, tudo bem.

Ele a levou para junto de Robb de novo. A irmãzinha começou a soluçar e Robb a entregou para a mãe. Robb e Sansa sentaram-se cada um de um lado da senhora Catelyn, olhando para a pequena Arya. Ela, enfim, parara de se mexer tanto, ocupada demais em soluçar.

Quando o soluço parou, Arya sorriu para Robb.

_Vou cuidar de você, irmãzinha. _Robb prometeu em silêncio. _Vou cuidar de você e de Sansa._

* * *

O som que cortava o pátio era das espadas de madeira se chocando e os gritos de Sor Rodrik:

- Robb, mais para a esquerda. Isso, aí mesmo. Jon, um pé para trás. Não, Jon, o direito. Isso mesmo, rapaz.

Robb treinava com Jon no pátio de Winterfell, sob os olhos cuidadosos de Meistre Luwin e os ensinamentos de Sor Rodrik. Theon os examinava de longe – ele era mais velho, lutava já bem melhor do que eles.

Sansa estava sentada no canto do pátio com duas bonecas iguais a ela: cabelos ruivos, grandes olhos azuis e bem arrumadinhas. Arya tinha um pequeno lobo de pelúcia no colo, mas não estava brincando com ele ou com as bonecas da irmã. A pequena irmã de Robb tinha os olhos voltados para os dois irmãos mais velhos lutando espadas, os olhos cinzentos brilhando de excitação. Sansa também gostava de vê-los lutar, mas ao invés de Arya, não tinha vontade de brincar com espadas também.

- Isso é para cavaleiros. – Sansa dissera a Robb. – Eu serei uma dama, os cavaleiros lutarão por mim.

Robb tentou usar um golpe que Theon havia lhe ensinado e conseguiu, desarmando Jon. Robb riu:

- Você está morto, Snow!

- Um a zero pra você, Stark... – Jon disse amargurado.

- Muito bem, rapazes, por hoje chega. – Sor Rodrik disse. – Vão se trocar, logo Hullen os chamará.

Robb e Jon subiram aos seus quartos e trocaram de roupa. Ao descerem ao pátio, Robb chamou as irmãs. Arya estava ainda no começo, mas Sansa já conseguia se equilibrar em cima de um pônei sozinha. Ela só não conseguia montar sem ajuda ainda.

- Dê-me a mão. – Robb disse a Sansa, ajudando-a a subir no pônei. Sansa havia batizado o seu animal de Príncipe.

Robb também montou seu pônei. Aos pedidos de Sansa, batizara-o de Florian, por causa de uma canção. Robb achava que esse nome era feio – e ele também não via graça nenhuma na música –, mas fez como a irmã pediu.

Para uma menina tão pequena e para quem estava aprendendo a cavalgar, Arya se saia muito bem. Hullen ia caminhando ao lado dela, para ajuda-la.

- Isso, com calma... Isso mesmo...

Sansa trotava tranquilamente pelo pátio. Jon e Robb corriam com seus pôneis em volta do pátio, saltando pequenos caixotes no meio do caminho. Arya os olhava admirada. Ela pediu a Hullen que também a ensinasse a fazer aquilo.

- Você é ainda muito pequena, Arya. – Hullen lhe disse.

Arya assumiu um rosto triste. Jon e Robb foram até ela e era de cortar o coração de seu irmão mais velho vê-la sem seu sorriso travesso de nortenha. Jon lhe afagou a cabeça:

- Você vai ver, irmãzinha, você vai ser a melhor montadora, de todos nós.

Arya esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Robb segredou a Jon:

- Distraia Hullen.

Jon entendeu o que Robb queria fazer e o obedeceu. Snow levou o mestre dos cavalos até Sansa e os três ficaram de um lado do pátio, enquanto Robb esticava suas mãos e tomava Arya nos braços. A pequena irmã ficou quieta enquanto se sentava na sela com Robb:

- Segure-se firme nas rédeas.

Arya segurou-se. Uma das mãos de Robb controlava o pônei, enquanto a outra segurava a irmã com força. A menina tinha um sorriso de excitação no rosto enquanto Robb estava dividido: metade dele queria agradar a irmã enquanto a outra sabia que, se alguma coisa acontecesse, a mãe o mataria!

Começaram a trotar, mas logo o pônei foi acelerando e acelerando, ganhando velocidade e indo muito mais rápido do que Arya qualquer dia fora. A irmã exclamava excitada e ria. Talvez, ao longe, Hullen gritasse com Robb, mas, naquele momento, era só a risada de Arya que enchia os ouvidos dele.

Até Sansa olhava admirada para Robb e Arya. Jon chegou com seu pônei ao lado deles, correndo também e disse:

- Hullen vai te matar, Robb!

Mas Robb olhou para sua irmã e não havia nada mais importante naquele momento do que o sorriso que ela tinha.

Não demorou muito a parar seu pônei, Hullen quase rouco de tanto gritar. O mestre dos cavalos veio em sua direção e Robb preparou-se para ouvir uma bronca, mas foi salvo pelo pai. Lorde Eddard Stark veio caminhando até o pátio, na direção do pônei de Robb e Arya.

Sansa, já desmontada, veio correndo na direção de Ned:

- Pai! – A menina exclamou, abraçando-lhe. O pai lhe afagara os cabelos e sorrira.

- Pai, pai, o Robb me levou com ele! Corremos, pai! – Arya disse animada. Robb não achava que aquilo era uma boa ideia, mas a menina o disse antes que ele pudesse interferir.

Mas o pai apenas sorrira e tomara Arya nos braços, ajudando-a a desmontar. Ele disse para as meninas e a Robb:

- É melhor entrarem e se lavarem. Sua mãe quer vê-los, mas é melhor estarem limpos.

- É uma menina ou menino? – Sansa perguntou esperançosa. Sempre quis uma menina para brincar com ela e Arya nunca fora a mais adequada para o serviço.

- Menino.

Robb abrira um sorriso. Amava as irmãs e podia ter Jon, mas sempre quisera um irmão mais novo. _Vou ensiná-lo a lutar, a cavalgar, a caçar, a atirar com arco e flecha, vou ensiná-lo tudo!_

Entraram no castelo e se lavaram. Robb fora mais rápido nisso do que as irmãs, o que não era uma novidade. Sansa lavava seus cabelos com delicadeza, enquanto Arya molhava mais as criadas do que se lavava. Depois de arrumado e limpo, Robb fora até o quarto de Arya. A encontrou enfiada de qualquer jeito em um vestido, com uma criada tentando lhe secar os cabelos castanhos com a toalha, mas a pequena irmã de Robb não parava quieta. Robb sorriu:

- Pode deixa-la, Marsella, eu cuido dela.

Robb teve certeza de que Marsella deve ter adorado ouvir isso. Não havia uma criada no castelo que gostasse das tarefas de tentar tornar Arya numa menina comportada e arrumada.

Mas, ao contrário de arrumá-la decentemente, Robb pegou a toalha e bagunçou ainda mais seus cabelos, fazendo a pequena Arya rir. No fim, o cabelo dela estava pior do que um ninho:

- É, acho que a mãe não vai gostar de te ver assim.

Arya suspirou e apontou-lhe a escova de madeira em sua cômoda.

- Está bem, pode pentear...

Robb pegou a escova e disse:

- Eu não sei fazer isso direito...

- É fácil, ó. – E Arya tomou a escova da mão dele e passou nos cabelos. – É só puxar. Mas cuidado pra não puxar com força!

Robb sentou-se na cama, com Arya encostada em seus joelhos. Bem, Robb sabia como pentear um cabelo, mas os de Arya eram bagunçados demais. Ele fez o que pode para não machuca-la.

- Sabe, Arya, a mãe vai precisar dar muita atenção ao bebê. – Robb lhe disse. – Ele é pequeno, não consegue fazer nada sozinho. Você já é maior, uma pequena dama...

- Não quero ser dama! – Arya exclamou.

- Hum... Uma pequena guerreira, então. Você já é uma pequena guerreira e precisa ajudar a mãe com o nosso irmão. Você pode fazer isso?

- Acho que sim...

- Não se esqueça, forte como Visenya, inteligente como Rhaenys...

- E corajosa como Nymeria. – Arya sorriu-lhe. – Mas, Robb, você sempre estará aqui comigo, né?

Robb retribuiu-lhe o sorriso enquanto a abraçava com força.

- Sempre, Arya, sempre.

Robb tomou uma das mãos da pequena irmã nas suas. Ele a conduziu até os aposentos da irmã mais velha, Sansa. Ela sim estava penteada e perfeitamente arrumada, uma perfeita dama mesmo que tivesse apenas quatro anos. Sansa deu-lhe a outra mão e, juntos, os irmãos subiram até os aposentos da mãe.

O pai os esperava na porta e, pela terceira vez em sua vida, Robb vira a mãe sentada na cama com um embrulho cinzento em seus braços, cantarolando e sorrindo para o seu bebê. Arya ameaçou pular para abraçar a senhora sua mãe, mas o pai a segurou por um ombro. Sansa olhava já apaixonada pelo pequeno bebê nos braços da mãe.

A mãe desviou o olhar do pequeno Brandon e sorriu para seus outros filhos. Um a um, os filhos de Catelyn se aproximaram dela para espiar o pequeno Brandon mais de perto. Toda vez que eles faziam isso, a mãe beijava-lhes a testa. Quando, por fim, Robb sentou-se ao lado da mãe e ela beijou-lhe, a senhora Catelyn disse-lhe:

- Vê como ele se parece com você?

A mãe passou-lhe o pequeno embrulho que era o irmão. Brandon Stark tinha os mesmos tufos de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis que Robb, um dia, tivera. Mas os olhos de Brandon eram tão meigos, tão dóceis que não havia criatura no mundo que não se sentisse agraciada com aquela visão. O pequeno irmão de Robb tinha olhos amáveis, assim como o seu sorriso quando ele viu o irmão.

Sansa apoiou-se no ombro direito de Robb, enquanto Arya chegava pelo esquerdo, ambas espiando o pequeno irmão.

- Ele vai ser um guerreiro. – Sansa disse. – Vão fazer músicas sobre ele.

- Um cavaleiro. – Arya concordou. – Da Guarda Real!

- Robb, você vai ensiná-lo a lutar, não vai? – Sansa perguntou, abraçando-se ao irmão mais velho, sem tirar os olhos do pequeno Brandon.

Arya também o abraçou e os três ficaram juntos olhando para Bran, sob os olhos risonhos do pai e da mãe, de mãos dadas.

_Vou ensiná-lo tudo que sei! _Robb prometeu ao pequeno Brandon. _Vou me tornar o melhor guerreiro do Norte, para poder ensinar o meu irmão a ser um também. Tudo isso para que, um dia, ele seja melhor do que eu. Sei que será, Brandon, eu sei que será. Vou te olhar com olhos orgulhosos, sei que vou._

* * *

Como Robb pudera perceber ao olhar pela primeira vez ao irmãozinho, o pequeno Bran Stark era facilmente amável. Tinha apenas quatro anos, mas era tão dócil que não havia quem não gostasse dele no castelo. Robb tinha até dó do irmão ao ver a mãe dar-lhe broncas – o que começou a ocorrer com frequência desde que Bran pegara gosto por escalar as paredes externas do castelo de Winterfell, alcançando, por fora, torres altíssimas.

Robb e Jon tomavam aulas de arco e flecha no pátio. Theon também praticava ao lado deles, mas já não mais precisava da ajuda de alguém – era um dos melhores arqueiros que Robb já vira. Era já homem-feito, mas ainda mantinha-se refém do pai, como modo de assegurar o bom comportamento de Balon Greyjoy, uma vez que Theon era seu único filho vivo – os outros dois, mais velhos do que ele, haviam perecido durante a Rebelião de Balon. Por mais que Theon fosse mais velho, Robb gostava da companhia dele (embora percebesse que havia uma pequena tensão entre ele e o irmão Jon).

Arya estava espiando-os no canto do pátio. A irmã mais nova de Robb deveria estar junto a Septã Mordane, assim como a irmã Sansa, quem sabe aprendendo alguma coisa sobre costura, Robb nunca soube direito. Eram coisas de menina, e isso era não apenas chato como entediante. Ele entendia porque Arya gostava de escapulir e ir espiá-los treinar com coisas mais legais, como espadas, arcos e, até mesmo, lanças. Não era muito comum o uso de lanças, mas de vez em quando Mikken mostrava-lhes uma e sor Rodrik Cassel ensinava-lhes algo.

Mas, pela tarde, as aulas com Meistre Luwin haviam sido canceladas. Jon tentou esconder toda a sua exaltação enquanto Robb perguntava a uma criada o que havia acontecido:

- A senhora sua mãe entrou em trabalho de parto, senhor. – Marsella disse-lhe.

Era o quinto irmão mais novo de Robb – sim, ele contava Jon, mesmo que ele não fosse legítimo. Pela simetria, poderia ser uma menina, mas Robb queria outro garoto. Assim, teria dois meninos pequenos a olharem com orgulho. Jon era mais novo do que ele, mas não por muito tempo – às vezes, Robb chegava até a crer que eles deviam ter nascido em datas muito próximas. Ele não servia como o garotinho dos sonhos de Robb, um menino bem mais novo do que ele que o olhava admirado por suas habilidades, alguém que Robb faria de tudo para deixar orgulhoso. Essa vaga era preenchida por Bran, mas bem que podia haver mais um, não é mesmo?

Pela noite, também não viram o pai. Os criados do castelo estavam todos ocupados cuidando do parto da Senhora Stark e coube a Robb ajudar os irmãos em seus afazeres noturnos. Haviam criados na cozinha que nada tinham a ver com o nascimento do novo membro Stark, mas Robb quis eles mesmo cuidar de seus irmãos – e ajudar quatro deles não era a tarefa mais fácil do mundo, mas ele conseguia se virar.

Jon não precisava de ajuda nenhuma, por ser mais velho, e se virar sozinho.

Sansa não precisava que fizessem tudo a ela, mas precisava que alguém a lembrasse ou oferecesse algo. _Pegue aquele pedaço de carne, Sansa. Já comeu esse pão? Quer mais torta, Sansa? Não se esqueça de escovar os dentes. Já penteou os cabelos? Ponha o pijama, Sansa._ Robb repetiu a noite inteira.

Arya era mais rebelde e mais difícil. Queria ver a mãe ou o pai e Robb tentou dizer-lhe que estavam ocupados, até que a menina disse:

- Quero ver o parto!

Robb ficou estupefato e, quando perguntou o motivo, Arya lhe disse:

- Dunsel disse que eu nunca aguentaria ver uma coisa dessas, por causa do sangue. Apostei com ele que seria capaz sim!

- Um dia, você terá os seus próprios filhos, Arya, e então verá um parto. Mas, por hoje, trate de ir escovar esses dentes.

Arya bufou, mas obedeceu a Robb.

Bran era ainda pequeno e precisava bastante da ajuda de Robb. Ele ajudou-o a comer, a se lavar, a trocar de roupa. Robb o levou para o seu quarto, onde já estavam as irmãs e Jon, todos sentados em sua cama, embaixo dos cobertores, enquanto a Velha Ama ajeitava-se em sua cadeira na frente do fogo. Ela ficou um bom tempo a contar-lhes histórias. Nas de terror, sobre as criaturas que viviam além da Muralha, Sansa escondia-se atrás do travesseiro de Robb e Bran, sentado no colo do irmão mais velho, encobria o rosto – os dois faziam isso como se pudessem fugir dos monstros, esquecendo-se que estavam na segurança do castelo de Winterfell. Arya, pelo contrário, ficava toda animada e pulava no pescoço de Jon, como se tentasse chegar mais perto da Velha Ama – mas nem mesmo Arya em seu espírito indomável tinha essa coragem.

Com o passar das horas, o sono foi chegando, a Velha Ama voltou aos seus aposentos, mas só depois de cantarolar alguma canção que não foi eficiente apenas com Bran, mas sim como todos os cinco irmãos. No final, estavam todos amontoados, Jon, Sansa, Arya e Bran dormindo juntos na cama de Robb, abraçados aos cobertores e uns aos outros.

Nessa noite, Robb tivera um sonho que lhe parecera mais real do que todos os outros. E era um sonho bom, que foi capaz até mesmo de fazê-lo acordar sorrindo.

Em seus sonhos, o pai e a mãe estavam sentados no Bosque Sagrado. Pareciam bem mais velhos do que Robb os conhecia, mas não estavam cansados ou doentes. Eram velhos, mas sorriam, ambos de mãos dadas e se entreolhando com o mesmo amor com o qual entreolhavam-se hoje. A mãe, principalmente a mãe, a senhora Catelyn que nunca se sentira muito bem na presença dos velhos deuses, tinha um sorriso belo no rosto, o mesmo que pertencia a lembrança mais antiga de Robb.

Dos muros de Winterfell, Robb voava até a Muralha, a enorme construção de gelo. Via soldados vestidos de negro treinando arduamente e alguém gritava incentivos a eles, discursava, segurando uma espada com cabeceira de lobo branco. Era seu meio-irmão, era Jon Snow quem os liderava.

Voou por Westeros, em direção ao sul. Enquanto voava, viu uma moça linda correr pela floresta ao lado de um lobo gigante – ou, talvez, uma loba. Ela estava bem vestida, como uma senhora, mas seus olhos eram furiosos e determinados. Ela segurava uma espada pequena, que a primeira vista parecia delicada até, mas Robb sabia que era mortífera, ainda mais nas mãos daquela grande guerreira. Soube que aquela era Arya Stark, a sua irmãzinha.

Chegou, então, a Porto Real, onde viu o casamento do rei com sua nova rainha acontecendo. O rei era um senhor de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, um senhor forte, bonito e destemido. Era assim que um rei devia aparentar na cabeça de Robb. E a sua noiva, a futura rainha, era uma mulher linda, longos cabelos ruivos trançados belamente, mostrando-lhe as maçãs rosadas e os olhos azuis dos Tully. Era Sansa Stark, tornando-se a próxima rainha de Westeros, uma rainha tão bondosa quanto ela poderia ser.

Ao lado de Sansa, estava um cavaleiro. A capa branca e a armadura dourada denunciaram a Robb que ele pertencia a Guarda Real, mas estava sem o elmo e Robb pode vê-lo melhor. Era parecidíssimo com ele, mas havia um brilho completamente diferente em seus olhos. Eram os de um guerreiro forte, mas mesmo com toda a ferocidade de sua armadura, ainda havia aquele brilho doce, aquela centelha de amabilidade que sempre pertenceria a Bran Stark.

Voltou, então, para Winterfell, e se viu sentado no cadeirão de pedra do pai. Parecia mais velho, mais forte, mais sábio até, quem sabe. Mas, em sua frente, não haviam pessoas reclamando sobre suas vidas. Em sua frente, via três crianças brincando. Eram dois meninos e uma menina. Os rapazes eram como ele, ruivos e de olhos azuis, mas a pequena menina não. Ela era linda, com seus olhos e cabelos castanhos, o sorriso discreto dos nortenhos e o colar de conchas no pescoço. Os três brincavam, corriam de um lado para o outro pelo salão de Winterfell, suas risadas ecoando pelos corredores de pedra.

A mulher mais linda que Robb já vira entrara lá, apenas para que as crianças corressem para um abraço nela. "_Mamãe! Mamãe!"_ Elas ficavam repetindo. A senhora mãe delas repetiu-lhes os nomes, o que permitiu a Robb perceber quem era quem: os dois meninos eram Hoster e Eddard, enquanto a menina era a pequena Lyanna.

As crianças voltaram a correr pela sala, enquanto a mulher aproximou-se de Robb. Ele se levantou e ela deu-lhe um beijo doce nos lábios. Nem em sonhos e nem de verdade Robb já havia sentido os lábios de uma mulher nos seus, mas tinha certeza de que poderia viver mil anos, mas nunca encontraria um beijo como o dela. Sua esposa, a senhora de Winterfell, pousou ambas as mãos no rosto dele e separaram-se do beijo. Eles ficaram se encarando, ambos com sorrisos no rosto. Robb a abraçou com força e, ainda grudados, os dois ficaram olhando as crianças brincando.

Mais uma pessoa entrou na sala. Um rapaz forte e ágil, ainda muito novo, mas já um homem-feito. Ele estava acompanhado de um lobo negro, com olhos verdes e ferozes. Não entendeu o nome pelo qual as crianças chamavam-no, compreendia apenas o _"Tio!"_. E não era preciso a Robb olhar duas vezes para o rapaz para reconhecer nele seus traços Tully com Stark e determina-lo como seu irmão mais novo, aquele que estava nascendo agora.

Robb poderia ter ficado ali para sempre, com as mãos de sua esposa em seu pescoço, os olhos postos nos filhos e no irmão mais novo, a consciência de que os pais estavam felizes e bem, ainda amando-se; saber que Sansa estaria governando como uma rainha bondosa; saber que Arya estava vivendo aventuras; saber que Bran era um grande guerreiro; saber que Jon era um líder; saber que tudo ficaria bem.

Mas acordou. Acordou com um canto distante. Era uma mulher cantarolando. E, mesmo que se passassem anos de sua vida, Robb ainda poderia se lembrar do som de sua mãe cantarolando.

Abriu os olhos e viu que a mãe já estava em pé, segurando um embrulho cinzento em mãos e sorrindo. Ela estava lá, em pé em seu quarto, ao lado do pai e com o pequeno bebê, seu mais novo filho. Todos os outros ao redor de Robb dormiam. Robb olhou pela janela e viu que o Sol já ia se pôr. Haviam se esquecido deles. Robb e os irmãos haviam passado o dia inteiro dormindo.

Robb sentou-se na cama, tentando ao máximo não acordar os irmãos. Conseguiu. A mãe também se sentou, na beirada da cama, ainda embalando o bebê em seu colo. Era, afinal, um menino.

- Venha vê-lo, Robb. – A senhora Catelyn o chamou. – Venha ver o seu irmãozinho.

Aquele era Rickon Stark. O pequeno irmão de Robb.

Arya foi a próxima a acordar. Ela ia exclamar, mas Robb colocou o indicador em seus lábios, indicando que a irmã fizesse silêncio. Ela se aproximou lentamente da mãe, engatinhando devagar. O único som que fez foi ao exclamar quando seus olhos bateram no bebê ruivo nos colos da senhora nossa mãe.

Bran levantou-se pouco depois, acordando Jon. Bran correu logo para o seu lado, escondendo-se atrás dos ombros de Robb, enquanto Jon só ousou espiar. Arya o puxou pelos braços, mas Jon teve a inteligência de manter-se relativamente distante deles para não enfurecer a senhora Catelyn. Jon teve a bondade de cutucar Sansa, para que ela acordasse. No começo, ela se mostrou confusa, mas depois percebeu o pai, a mãe, os irmãos e o pequeno embrulho cinzento que era Rickon Stark. Ela também se levantou. Depois que ficamos todos o admirando por um tempinho, Sansa pediu:

- Posso segurá-lo, mãe?

Devagar, Catelyn Stark colocou o mais novo filho nos braços de Sansa. Ela o segurou com delicadeza e o embalou levemente. Sansa também cantarolou para o bebê, mas o pequeno Rickon percebeu que não estava mais no colo da mãe e não dormiu. Ao invés disso, ficou encarando a irmã mais velha curioso.

Sansa ofereceu-o a Arya, o que não parecera a Robb uma boa ideia. Ainda bem que ela recusou, justamente por entender que havia uma grande chance de aquilo não acabar bem. Sansa, então, ofereceu-o a Robb.

Robb pegou o pequeno irmão no colo e sentiu Bran apoiar-se ainda mais em seus ombros para vê-lo. Arya também se aproximou, puxando Jon para junto de todos, assim como Sansa. Estavam os Stark todos grudados, até mesmo com Jon Snow. O senhor Eddard pousou as mãos nos ombros de Catelyn e deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça, admirando todos os seus filhos juntos.

O pequeno Rickon bocejou e fechou os olhos ainda no colo de Robb. Com Sansa guiando-lhe, Robb balançou o pequeno irmão, embalando-o. Sentiu sua respiração ficar mais calma, enquanto o pequeno Stark adormecia em seus braços. Robb devolveu-o a mãe, que continuou o serviço dele e também começou a cantarolar.

Apesar de terem dormido o dia inteiro, com a música da mãe, Robb, Sansa, Arya e Bran só conseguiram sentir mais sono. Bran voltou ao colo de Robb, Sansa apoiou-se no ombro dele. Arya encostou-se em Jon e ele e Robb apoiavam os pesos de seus corpos uns nos outros, todos os cinco pares de olhos admirando o pequeno Rickon.

_Estamos todos aqui por você, pequeno Stark._ Robb pensou.

Ele então soube que sua alcateia estava completa.

* * *

- O Jovem Lobo está morto.

_Morto... morto... morto... _Arya tentava tirar isso da cabeça, mas não podia, não conseguia. Sabia que não estavam mentindo – já havia ouvido e visto muitas pessoas falarem isso, mas nenhuma delas tinha o mesmo brilho nos olhos que o Cão de Caça.

Arya não queria acreditar no que ouvia. _"Os Frey mataram todos eles... Todos eles estão mortos... O Jovem Lobo está morto. O Rei do Norte está morto." _Não podia ser verdade, eles estavam mentindo, todos eles estavam mentindo.

Mesmo querendo se negar, no fundo Arya sabia que era verdade. Os Frey foram traiçoeiros, mataram um hóspede sobre os seus cuidados. _Malditos, malditos, dez vezes malditos._ Arya praguejou. O irmão nunca desconfiaria de uma traição quando fosse hóspede. _Não há honra em matar um hóspede. E Robb era um homem honrado._

Como quem se lembra de um sonho, Arya ouvia a voz de Robb ecoar em sua mente: "Eu sempre estarei aqui, Arya, sempre.". _Robb, você mentiu para mim. _Era mesquinho, era egoísta, mas era melhor para sua sanidade ficar brava com o irmão do que deixar crescer a raiva pelos Frey. Mas não dava, Arya não ia conseguir.

Arya sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, mas não deixou que uma gota caísse. _Não, tenho de ser forte. Uma loba não chora, não chora..._ Era difícil, mas ela conseguiu se controlar.

_Mas falta o líder da alcateia, o mais velho e mais forte dos lobos... Queria que nunca tivéssemos deixado Winterfell. O pai, a mãe, Robb, Bran e Rickon, todos estariam vivos. Jon estaria comigo. Até Sansa estaria comigo. Ah, Robb, o que eu não daria para que você ainda estivesse vivo... Malditos sejam os Frey, todos eles pagarão. Pagarão pela minha mãe. Pagarão pelo meu irmão._

* * *

_Assassinado. _As palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça ainda. Sansa achou que, se evitasse pensar nisso, não seria uma verdade. _Se não pensar que Robb morreu, então nunca aconteceu. Ele nunca esteve nos Frey, está no campo de batalha, lutando para me salvar, lutando para salvar o Norte._

Mas a quem Sansa queria enganar? O pai, Bran, Rickon... E agora a mãe e Robb. Todos eles estavam mortos. E Arya então? Sansa queria, mas não tinha certeza se ela estava viva. _Perdida em Westeros no meio de uma guerra... Deve ter sido morta pelo primeiro bando de foras da lei que encontrou._

Sansa não quis ouvir os detalhes do Casamento Vermelho. Bastava-lhe saber que os Frey o haviam traído. _Malditos sejam os Frey, malditos sejam. Desonraram-se ao matar um hóspede. E não era um hóspede qualquer, era o Rei do Norte. Não era um hóspede qualquer, era o meu irmão!_

Numa noite, quando se preparavam para dormir, Sansa reuniu coragem para perguntar a Tyrion sobre o motivo.

- Os Frey lutavam com o meu irmão. – Sansa disse. – Por que iriam traí-lo?

Então Tyrion contou-lhe sobre Jeyne Westerling. Os Westerling era uma família subordinada aos Lannister, mas haviam mudado de lado na guerra quando Robb conquistou o Despenhadeiro. Lá, ele conheceu Jeyne Westerling, a filha mais velha do senhor Gawen. E se apaixonou por ela. Nas palavras de Tyrion, ele a deflorou e, para manter-lhe a honra, casou-se com ela no dia seguinte, quebrando o pacto de casamento com os Frey. Mas Sansa gostava mais de acreditar que ele a amava muito, tanto que não poderia suportar casar-se com outra que não a sua Jeyne.

_Meu irmão foi assassinado pelo crime de amar. _Sansa pensou, enquanto estava deitada._ Morreu por amor, Robb. Saiba, aonde quer que esteja, que me orgulho de você, meu irmão._

* * *

Estava acostumado a ver todos os outros morrerem – e já havia até mesmo matado alguns. Mas a morte de alguém próximo sempre era aquele choque a Jon. Primeiro fora o pai. Depois Bran e Rickon. Ele viu Ygritte partir em sua frente. Agora contavam-lhe que Robb estava morto...

Robb, seu irmão. Aquele mesmo rapaz que, um dia, dissera na inocência as palavras que marcaram Jon: _"Você não pode ser o Senhor de Winterfell, é um bastardo. A senhora minha mãe disse que você nunca será o Senhor de Winterfell"_. Fora assim, em toda a sua ingenuidade infantil, que ele dissera. E fora assim que Jon marcara em si. _Nunca será o Senhor de Winterfell. É Robb quem nasceu para isso, é Robb quem vai tomar o lugar do pai quando ele se for._

E o pai se fora, mais cedo do que Jon queria. E agora, era Robb quem o seguiu, ainda mais cedo do que Jon esperava.

Os outros estavam sendo gentis com Jon, dizendo condolências e sendo reconfortantes. Jon mostrou a eles que estava sendo forte, mas a verdade é que aquilo o abalara. Tinham ambos a mesma idade, mas Jon podia – se os deuses permitissem – chegar aos dezessete anos, enquanto Robb estava estagnado aos seus dezesseis.

Aos olhos das leis e dos homens, era já um homem-feito, mas Jon não queria guardar em sua mente a imagem que faziam de Robb, o rei do Norte, o Jovem Lobo. Robb seria sempre Robb em sua memória. O Robb que tinha pequenos flocos de neve derretendo nos cabelos ruivos de Tully quando eles se despediram em Winterfell – o que parecia ter ocorrido há centenas de milhares de anos. Lembrava-se de Robb como o rapaz que duelava com ele, em toda a sua rivalidade amigável. Lembrava-se de correr pelos pátios, apostar corridas com os animais bem cuidados de Hullen, atormentar Mikken para que ele lhes fizesse uma espada tão grande quanto Gelo, furtar bolinhos da cozinha, trocar olhares furtivos durante broncas de Meistre Luwin, orar no Bosque Sagrado e conversar até altas horas noite adentro.

Robb era o mais velho, o líder da alcateia. Era Robb quem ninava Rickon para o bebê dormir, era Robb quem segurava a mão de Bran durante as histórias de terror da Velha Ama, era Robb quem ensinava Arya a fazer coisas que a mãe chamava de "brincadeira de meninos", era Robb quem protegia Sansa quando saiam todos para cavalgar e a tratava como uma rainha, era Robb quem protegia Jon dos olhares severos da Senhora Stark.

Era essa a imagem que Jon guardaria.

* * *

Rickon fingia, mas tinha quatro anos e não faltava muito para os seus cinco. Era uma criança, mas não era estúpido, e sabia o que a morte significava. O pai havia lhe dito, antes de partir para Porto Real – o que, agora, parecia ter-lhe ocorrido há milhões de anos. _"As pessoas se vem e vão o tempo todo, Rickon. Mas quando há morte, elas só vão. Ninguém nunca volta da morte"_.

Rickon queria acreditar que o pai havia errado, mas Ned Stark não estava errado. O pai não voltara, Meistre Luwin, Mikken, o Ferreiro, os guardas de Winterfell, a velha ama... Ninguém nunca voltara. E agora nem a mãe nem Robb voltariam.

Robb, seu irmão mais velho, estava morto. Robb, o seu exemplo de guerreiro depois do pai, estava morto. Diziam nas vilas que ele era o Jovem Lobo, o guerreiro que montava um lobo durante as batalhas – Vento Cinzento, tinha de ser Vento Cinzento –, que podia, até mesmo se transformar em um lobo durante as batalhas. Diziam que ele não podia ser morto. Estavam enganados.

Robb morrera. Robb morrera lutando, e era essa a imagem que Rickon guardaria em sua memória, com orgulho.

* * *

Em seu íntimo, Bran sabia que aquilo era verdade. _Verão sentiu isso. Uivou a noite toda, triste por perder mais um de sua alcateia. Só pode ser verdade._

Ninguém nunca lhe contou. Nenhum deles nunca soube e nem haveria como – estavam fugindo e não tinham contato com ninguém. E, mesmo que tivessem, quem teria coragem de virar para Bran, um pobre aleijado, e contar-lhe, ainda, que seu irmão havia morrido.

Bran sabia o que isso significava. Era agora o Rei do Norte. Era o primeiro na linha de sucessão a Robb, uma vez que não ouvira que ele havia deixado herdeiros – e Bran não conseguia imaginar Robb, o seu irmão mais velho, tendo bebês. Rei do Norte...

Mas Bran nunca quis herdar esse fardo. Crescera como o irmão mais novo de um senhor e sempre soube que era ele, era Robb quem iria governar Winterfell. Bran não herdaria nada, seria apenas mais um encarregado do irmão. Sonhara em ser o seu general, o seu melhor comandante, seu melhor cavaleiro. Quem sabe pudesse até fazer parte da Guarda Real?

Mas os sonhos da infância haviam ficado para trás, assim como a tenra idade. Eles haviam todos queimado, junto a Winterfell, com a neve a cair e o inverno a chegar. O inverno estava chegando, de fato, pior e mais terrível do que Bran havia imaginado. Quanta coisa não havia mudado desde que o rei Robert I havia chegado em Winterfell? Bran daria tudo para voltar aquela tarde do fim do verão, no qual ele e os irmãos, Robb e Jon encontraram sua ninhada de lobos. Quando Bran encontrou o seu Verão. Lembrava-se, ainda, de como, antes, sua única angústia, era por não saber com que nome batizar a sua cria de lobo gigante.

Tudo era apenas passado. No hoje, seu irmão mais velho havia morrido.

O Jovem Lobo. O primeiro rei do inverno em anos desde a chegada de Aegon, o Conquistador. Seu jovem irmão mais velho fora de menino a senhor e de senhor a rei em algumas batalhas e conquistas. Quantos outros podiam dizer o mesmo? Quantos outros seriam assim tão corajosos?

_Farei com que se lembrem dele. O Rei do Norte, o primeiro em muito tempo. O Jovem Lobo. Eu lhe prometo, Robb, eu lhe prometo._

E desse momento em diante, Bran soube que tinha uma promessa com o irmão. Quando nascera, Robb prometera-lhe que o deixaria orgulhoso. E o deixou. Agora era a vez de Bran retribuir a promessa.

Prometeu-lhe que sempre se lembrariam do Jovem Lobo. Prometeu que colocaria o nome dos dois na história de Westeros. Rei Robb, o Jovem Lobo, o primeiro rei do Norte depois de muitos anos. E ele seria rei Brandon, o Vingador, o que vingou o irmão. Era uma promessa.


End file.
